This invention relates to a machine for the cutting of rocks in underground works, which comprises:
a slide way, PA1 a carriage on said slide way, PA1 means to move said carriage on the slide way, PA1 a machine frame which is hinged relative to the carriage about a first axis at right angle to the lengthwise direction along which said slide way extends, PA1 means imparting to the machine frame a swinging motion about said first axis relative to the carriage, PA1 an arm which is hinged relative to the machine frame about a second axis in parallel relationship with the first axis, PA1 means to impart to said arm a swinging motion about said second axis relative to the machine frame, PA1 a cutting drum mounted relative to said arm, which drum rotates about a drum axis in parallel relationship with said first axis and second axis, and PA1 means to rotate the cutting drum about the drum axis.
In the known machines of this kind, the cutting drum can only work on one side, due to the limited angles over which the arm can be swung relative to the machine frame and said machine frame relative to the carriage. For the same reason, said known machine cannot work the complete working face in front of the machine with the carriage stationary on the slide way. Said known machine is also unsuitable for digging tunnels or galleries, notably because the cutting drum can only be brought to a limited height and not right above the carriage.
An object of the invention is to provide a machine with one cutting drum with which short working faces can be worked in mine galleries, and with which also ways, galleries and tunnels can be dug with a high height.
An object of the invention is also to provide a machine with which a gallery can be dug at the head of a cross-heading, and with which also part of the cross-heading which connects to the head gallery can be worked.
A further object of the invention is to provide a machine with which the above-described works can be performed and with which moreover the sole gallery can be cut at the bottom of the cross-heading, and simultaneously the channel for a distributing conveyor can be dug in the wall.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a machine which allows as single machine therefor to dig the head gallery, to cut the cross-heading and to dig the sole gallery, in such a way that the total costs for the working of both galleries and the cross-heading can remain low.
Another object of the invention is to provide a machine which can be arranged together with similar machines on a single conveyor.
An object of the invention is also to provide a machine of the kind defined above which can be used for various works, for instance the digging of tunnels and galleries and for the working of cross-headings, simply by substituting a carriage to another.